Hurry pitter saxul advintures
by magikmann
Summary: Vurity of saxul advintiris. Ratid M 4 saxul scenaros.
1. Chapter 1

MAGIK CAWKS

An Exchsplisit Hairy Pother Stori

Hary poter wuz waking alung the hulls hun hermoane cuum up and sad hi hary. "hai hemone hows triks sad hurry patter. Dem rone cum up an hurry took out hiz wan and sad aveda kerda and shit magik on ron cuz he wazz a rad haed and a dooch. Ow sad ron than ded. We shur showed him sad hurry. Den sivirus snap cum up 2 hurry. Hey hurry sad snipe imam kil u cuse I am eveel. Butt hary shat him up. Noooooooo sad snap. Huhuhuh sad hermoane. Thut wus saxy sad hermino. Luts huv sax. K sad hurry. Hary putt his bige dik in2 herminos passy. Oh oh oh sad herimoney ass she jazzed al over hurrys bag rone wuz jellis and he cum p behande hurry and hat him wit a stik. Ow sad hurry than noe sad hermino ass she was takin awiy bye ronild wazley. Luts go gut here sad lunney livegod. K sad nivile langbittim. He liced her bucuze she lacked hise cack. Hermoany wuz ded from ovirdoze of thay fluw 2 rons wrape dugin on brimstacks. Rone giv us bak hermino sad nevine longbuttin. She ded laffed rone. His wang wuz coverid in jazz. So luni lavegod shit spals out her wande. Butt rone shoot spulls out hase wad ande blucked lina's spels. On noe sad lini cuzed ron was saxing her. His dik was larer thane ashtin coochers. She jazzed on rone but hir jazz wus asid and rone's dik full off.

WHIT HAPINS NECT? FAND OIT IN NAXT CHIPTIR.


	2. Chapter 2

HURRY PITER SAXUL ADVINTIRS PURT 2

RINS EVEL COK

Huhu sad lunni lavgod as rins dik full of. Fuk u bach and he stibed hir. Ow sha sad and den ded. U Fokker sad nevin and he shit him wit hise migik. Rins tentaculis wunt fliig awuy frum hus pinis. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo scrimed run. U folls scramed ron. Butt it wuz 2 lat as tha penus jeenie hud ban relezed. Sap mu homodugz sad thu scartim gunie. Den ha keeled rone. Meenwile lina wuz ovirdocing on sax. Tha jazz filed hir upe. Thas wuz so saxy thus jinnie sturtid masturdbaiteng hurd. Has jazz had magik an brite al thu ded peeps bak 2 lif. Nom imam wrape u sad thu jinnie and hee tok out has 45 fot punis. Butt lina and hermino shit it wit an shitgon. Sha guve ham dooble burels 2 thu bals. Has bulls uxploodid intio geyeant spurm an thuy bugin 2 atik hermnio with thur lurg fleepers. Aw shet sad lino butt llakily hary sad wangurdim liveeso and du spurm xplodid. Thunks hairy sad hurmino. Luts huv sum sax 2 sullibrate (dis is were du fanfick guts reely expacit su gtfo if u dun wanna rud it.)) so hurry pat his bag dik intoe hurminos virginia an fukid it hurd. Oh oh o sad harmony an den hrry feelt a cok in us as an saw nevin foking hum. Poond mai sphyinxter gispid hury as he pinded hermoanys lov clot. Eech thrast brite nu wives off pleesire dun eichothirs genatills. Funally thuy all cam. Jazz wus eiryware. Guize wut abut me? Sad lino. So thuy sad ackio cok and a dik uppered in her pasy. Oh oh oh oh oho ho scramed lina as she cume all over da flor. Butt den sivirus snap cum in an sad u hoes r fuk in mai wrap dugin?

WHUT HAPPINS NUXT? THE FANIL CHIPITIR TIMOROW .


	3. Chapter 3

HUIRY POTIR SAXUL ADVINTUREZ: PURT 3

Oh noes sad hermuno ass snup atickid dum wit a luzir bem. Aghfhkhkhkjkl sad hermino as shi ded. Nooooooo sacramd huiry pitir and sad 'snup u piesc of sat imam kil u`. but den snup toke his brommsack and fluw way. On noe sad lina livegod hu's gutin way. Butt thun Al bus dambldoor sad I cun aparite 2 snup. Luts go sad lina. Wile thuy wer apparaiitin lina un dimbldoor hud sax. Lol thut wuz grate sad lina as he saxid her wuth hise greesy ollde mun penas. Butt den snipe sad imam kull u cuse thuy wurs at snups hose. Huiry pittir jampid of dimblddors bak and atickid snup wit a sord. He stubid snup in thu cok. Aw mi cok scrimed snup. Cars u huiry patir. Thun ded. Eviryoni laffid a laff of hipyniss. We kaled snup thuy chearid. But dun snups goast cum and sai imam kil u butt thay exercizid it. Noooo im deder thun bifire scramid snup whu wuz nowe ded twic. Duntiy fluw buk to hagwirts on thuy bromsacks. Thuy all dcided 2 pluy mirio purty fur du pee as two. It wuz rly fun bucase lina gut a 100 stur prasant. Yay scrimed lina butt thuy wer mad so thuy shit her with mugik und tike all hur cains.

An: Huy guise sry for nut pisting butt lif guts in ta waye. I wunt 2 tel u uize dat since dis stiry so poopulir imam mike it inti a hole suries involving difrent huiry piater churictirs. Bee on du loked oit fur mur chiptirs.


	4. snupxdambledor

An: dis mai upologiy chiptir fur being lat on mai huiry pittir stori. Ill du buttir nuxt tim.

Woneshit

Snup wraps damnbldor.

Dambilldoor wuz in hise ofice wun sivirus snup cum up. Limin drip sad snup and du garegoil jampid out du waye. Dun snip wilkd p du stars to has ofice by wilking up du stares. Wtf u wunt snup sud dambldoob cuse he wus bazy loking ut sum corn on hus cumpiter. Oh yuh tuke it slate sad a mane on hus cimpoter. Lol lok at doos tats sud dimbldoob. Snup gut an erictian. Dimbldoor band over sad snup. Wtf thus isnat proson sud dumbildour bt snup had ulrady put hus 23 inche lung cok intoe dumbilldors anuz. Oh oh oh oh gerspeid dumbaldor stup riping me. But snup wuz deef 2 hise crys. Aw sheet sad snup becuze profissir cumbradge cam in. wtf dis is in volaaton of mai ruls sad cumbrage. Butt dambldor shit her up wit magik. Luts uve mar sax sad dimbldor. K sud snup. Din dey dide.

THA AND

Mur 2 fillow.


	5. finch is a wrapast

An: dis chiptir is guna b goree so if u dunt lik blod den dint reed.

1 duy hermino and hairry was wilking diwn da hulls. Sadinly mr finch and his cot ms niras cum up. U gays buta cume wit me he sad. K thuy sad. But it wuz actilly a trip. Aghfgfg sad hermino as her bidi xploded into gats an bons. Blod gut all over hurry. Aghfhfhfhf scramid hurry in feer. Lol sad mr finch as he dink blod. Butt huiry gut awiy. He called dimbledor on has chellophon! Dambledor halp!. But dambledor culdnt. He wuz bloding in huse ifice. Finch hud stibid` him 2 ded. On noe gerpsed huiry becuze hee hurd finch saxing dimbldor boody. Oh oh sad fanch. Blod gut on has dik. Huiry was skarreder dun wun he fite vildimart. Butt he wunt into dumbilldorrs iffice. Stope u he scrummed. Butt finch jazzed ull over imbldors iyes. Hurry scramid avida kdverdia and finch ded. Deh he brite hermino buk to lif wit durk migic. Oh und dimbldor 2.

THA ENDE.


	6. i needz halp

HUIRY PATER SAXUL ADVEENTIRIS PART 6

aN: Hai guis I ned sum knu stori idees ok? I wuna kept thas siris going. Butt im running oat of idees an I ned yor hulp. Dis wil be mai lust sturi on hury punter ceres untal I gat sum new idees. Jus Pm me the ides.

Hear is du stori:

Huiry pittir fluw up to du ski ath hus bromstik. 'Grate now i can us mai dadlo"sud hairy huply. Den he took owt has daldo. It wuz 30 fut lang. he putt it in huz cokhol. Oh lol dis is grate. His jazz full frum da sky lik lucyfur. "Ok wut?" sud hermino ass she fult jazz on her hed. "aW carp!" scrimdid hurry so he flu awiy so he woodnt get diskcivored. he met hermino in da car of mugikal creetires class. Hograd was teching du kidz aboot hypografts. " hi hurry" sad hirmeno.'guss wat." Wut sad hary. "itz gunna ran becus I fult a droop on mai hed uxplaned hermino. "ok lol" sad hairy nurveslee. Butt den roin cum up. "hai guise I foond dis" sad roin. He wuz wholdin a daldo shupid lik a wang. "it's a wang maybeee it shits spulls" sud hermino. She tok the wongd and shit sum spels butt it didn't wurk. Maybe it's a daldoe sigistid roin. "ew dats gros!" meenwile hary wus fadgeiting umpcormfartly. Wuts rong hary sud rone? "nithing" sad huiry. Oh ok ten can I kep dis? Askid rin. Ok sad huriy sidly. So rine putt it in has cook. Hey siad hahfard. Hulp me wit d hippos. K sud mino rine and huiry. So thay wunt to halp.

THE END


End file.
